Sur la route
by melinette
Summary: Bella est sur la route depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle fugue. Elle fuit afin de sauver sa vie. A la sortie d'une ville, elle rencontre Edward, lui aussi fugue mais pour des raisons bien différentes, lui fuit afin de protéger les siens. Une rencontre, un lien qui va se tisser au fil des kilomètres. TH
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Et bien voilà, je me lance. Une petite fic inspirée de l'univers de Twilight. Ici tout le monde est humain. Pourquoi ? Et bien j'empreinte les personnages crées par Stephenie Meyer et les humanisent afin de les faire plus proches de nous, plus accessibles._

_J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ma fic, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_M_

**Disclamer : **L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapitre 1**

Ligne blanche… Ligne blanche… Ligne blanche… Ligne blanche…

Vous est-il déjà arrivé de fixer un point imaginaire, les yeux vides, sans penser à rien ? C'est ce que je fais en ce moment. Sauf que je suis en train de conduire. Je me secoue et me reprend :

Allez Bella, concentre toi un peu, il ne s'agirait pas de causer un accident !

Cela fait maintenant cinq jours que je suis entrée dans l'état de Washington et j'arrive en vue d'un panneau d'entrée de ville : Forks. Si j'en crois ma carte j'arrive à la limite du continent, je ne pourrais pas aller bien plus loin dans cette direction...

Mon ventre se rappelle à mon bon souvenir, je conduis depuis que je suis réveillée. Il va me falloir m'arrêter un peu et manger un bout, sinon je vais finir pas encore avoir un malaise.

Alors que je tourne en direction d'un parking afin de me réchauffer une soupe, mon regard tombe sur un petit restaurant. Oh et puis mince, un vrai repas chaud ne me fera pas de mal ! Je fini par tourner dans l'autre sens et m'arrête sur le parking du restaurant. Je coupe le contact de ma vieille voiture et sors. Dieu que j'ai mal partout !

J'entre dans le restaurant, m'assoie, commande mon plat et patiente et observant ce qui se passe dehors à travers la vitre en attendant que mon repas arrive. Apparemment la pluie avait décidé de laisser un court répit à cette petite ville. Cela fait un bon moment que la pluie tombe alors même si pas un seul rayon de soleil n'arrive à transpercer les nuages épais qui recouvrent cette région, ne plus entendre le tambourinement de la pluie me fais du bien !

Alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, un groupe de quatre jeunes passe devant la vitre. La première est une jeune fille assez petite, mince aves des cheveux noirs qui pointent dans tout les sens. Elle parait danser plutôt que marcher et me fais penser à un lutin ! Elle taquine un jeune homme blond, grand, mince mais musclé qui la regarde comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ai jamais vu… Cette vision me fais mal et me force à détourner le regard, mes yeux tombent alors sur les deux autres, une des plus belles filles qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ! Grande, blonde, plantureuse… Elle est main dans la main avec un vrai ours ! Brun et baraqué comme pas possible ! Je suis sûre qu'avec un coup de point sur la tête il arriverait à m'enfoncer dans le sol de dix bon centimètres ! Ils s'emblent connaître le couple qui les précèdent et s'amusent de voir le petit lutin embêter son ami.

Comme d'habitude, voir les gens normaux heureux me fais mal et me rendre compte a quel point je suis misérable et je détourne de nouveau le regard. Et puis apparemment mon repas arrive, mon estomac gargouillant s'en réjouis !

Tout en mangeant, j'oublis vite les quatre jeunes et me pose la question sur la direction que je dois prendre : étant donné que je ne peux plus continuer tout droit, je fais quoi ? Nord ou Sud ? L'un ou l'autre, peut m'importe, mais il faut bien partir dans une direction, et comme je ne reviendrais surement pas sur mes pas il va me falloir choisir… Nord ou Sud ? Dilemme, dilemme… En y pensant bien, vers le Nord il fait froid non ? Et moi le froid j'aime pas trop ça. Bon ben je crois que mon choix est fait. Vendu pour prendre la route vers le Sud !

Une fois mon repas fini, je paye mon addition puis remonte dans ma voiture. Un petit passage dans la superette du coin afin de faire quelques emplettes et me voilà repartie sur la route. Direction Hoquiam.

Apres plus d'une heure de route, sous une pluie qui avait recommencé à tomber, je vois au loin un jeune homme qui fait du stop pour aller dans la direction ou je vais.

Alors là mon pote, même pas en rêve !

Première raison, je suis une fille et je suis seule, je ne vais surement pas prendre un auto-stoppeur, encore moins un homme ! Deuxième raison… Non, ne pas y penser, je le prendrais pas c'est tout ! Il trouvera bien une âme charitable qui le dépannera.

Je ralentis quand même à son niveau, je ne vais pas le prendre mais je ne vais pas non plus le tremper encore plus en l'éclaboussant en passant vite à côté de lui.

Le temps de passer à son niveau, je ne fais pas comme tout ces gens qui font comme si la personne dans le besoin devant laquelle ils passent n'existe pas et lui adresse quand même un sourire d'excuse. Je n'aurais pas du…

Le souffle me manque et mes yeux s'écarquillent devant tant de beauté ! Il est grand, svelte mais musclé. Ses cheveux cuivrés sont mouillés et lui tombent sur le front. Son visage ressemble à celui d'un ange… Mais ce qui m'ébranle le plus ce sont ses yeux. D'un vert émeraude magnifique. Ces yeux dans lesquelles j'ai eu le temps de capter une telle tristesse, une telle douleur qui fais écho à la mienne que mon pied écrase de lui-même la pédale de frein et fais stopper ma voiture sur le bas côté…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer : **L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Un grand merci pour les commentaires, ça fais plaisir !

Voilà la suite.

**Chapitre 2**

Alors que je suis arrêtée sur le bas côté et que le jeune homme s'avance vers ma voiture, j'essaye vainement de me convaincre de redémarrer. C'est pas la fin du monde si je lui ai donné un faux espoir non ? Et puis je ne le reverrais jamais alors… Mais mon corps refuse de bouger, et le jeune homme arrive au niveau de la portière passager. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

_Toc, toc, toc_

Mince, voilà qu'il toque à la fenêtre. Et bien sur, au lieu de m'enfuir je fais quoi ? Je me penche et ouvre la fenêtre.

- Bonjour, il serait possible de m'avancer de quelques kilomètres ?

Non ! Répond non ! Tu t'es arrêtée pour regarder ta carte, ou ton portable, ou je ne sais quoi encore…

- Bien sûr !

Idiote, idiote, idiote ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend ?

Le jeune homme ouvre la portière arrière, y dépose son sac puis viens me rejoindre sur la banquette avant.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward.

Dieu qu'il est beau, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu une personne aussi belle de toute ma vie… Non mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Voilà que je m'intéresse au physique d'un mec ! Il faut que je me débarrasse de lui au plus vite au lieu de continuer à faire l'idiote comme ça ! Oui bon là il me regarde bizarrement, c'est quoi le blem ? Il veut ma photo en plus ?

- Euuuhhh, je suis Edward…. Et vous ?

Non mais quelle nulasse !

- Bella ! Je suis Bella, désolé j'étais dans la Lune.

- Enchanté Bella. Et merci beaucoup à vous de m'avoir pris, avec cette pluie j'ai cru que j'allais finir par me noyer !

- Pas de quoi, et j'en t'en prie, tutoie moi, tu ne dois pas être bien plus vieux que moi !

- D'accord, alors merci à toi Bella.

Je lui sourie et redémarre la voiture. Ok, juste quelques kilomètres et après je le largue sur le bas côté. Mais bon, c'est étrange, pourquoi je me sens si à l'aise en sa présence alors que je ne le connais pas du tout ?

- Alors Edward, ou dois-je te déposer ?

Je le regarde et remarque de nouveau cette lueur de tristesse qui passe dans ses yeux… Comme s'il était la personne la plus malheureuse du monde.

- Et bien… Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment de destination. La ou tu voudras me larguer !

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées ! Mais attend… Merde ! Ne me dites pas qu'il fugue ! Voyons voir…

- Dis-moi Edward, quel âge as-tu ?

- 21 ans.

Mais bien sur !

- Et toi ?

- 43 ans.

- Non, sérieusement.

- C'est ça oui, sérieusement.

Il à saisi que j'avais compris qu'il me mentait et baisse les yeux.

- 17 ans et toi.

- Pareil, enfin presque.

Pourquoi lui mentir à mon tour ? Il à été honnête avec moi. Et puis cette impression de confiance que je ressens avec lui... Je le vois m'observer un petit moment puis jeter un œil vers l'arrière de la voiture ou sont entreposée certaines de mes affaires.

- Et bien je crois qu'on est dans la même situation toi et moi.

Super mec, une façon bien jolie de dire qu'on est des fugueurs !

- Faut croire oui…

Je roule pendant quelques kilomètres sans qu'aucunes paroles ne soient prononcées, tout comme moi il doit penser à ce que nous faisons, au fait de fuir… Je lui jette un coup d'œil en coin et remarque qu'il tremble légèrement. Mince, quelle idiote ! Il est complètement trempé et dois avoir froid avec la température qu'il fait !

- Tu semble avoir froid, je vais te mettre un peu de chauffage.

- Oh merci.

Il tend la main en même temps que moi vers le chauffage et au moment où sa peau effleure la mienne, je sens comme une décharge électrique me parcourir de part en part.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il me jette un regard étonné, apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à avoir senti cette décharge… Bon, passons, surement de l'électricité statique.

- Tu sais, quand tu es passée près de moi je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu allais me prendre.

Si tu savais…

- Oui, ben faut dire que je suis une fille, et seule de surcroit, ça n'est pas très malin mais bon…

- Oh, je ne te ferais pas de mal, promis ! Je ne suis pas un pervers ou je ne sais quoi encore !

- Bon, me voilà rassurée alors !

Ouais, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin qu'il me dise ça. Je ne sais pas, c'est vraiment étrange cette sensation que j'ai en sa présence… Comme si… Comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours… Comme si je pouvais lui faire confiance. Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance ? Et si j'écoutais mon instinct qui me dicte que je ne crains rien avec lui ? Il faut dire que mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompée.

- Ok Edward, apparemment toi et moi on est à peu près dans la même situation. Pour le moment on à pas de destinations précises ni l'un ni l'autre. Donc je te propose quelque chose. On fait route ensemble, tant que tout se passe bien. Pour le moment ma prochaine destination c'est Hoquiam, puis toujours vers le sud jusqu'au Mexique je pense. Chacun peut tracer sa route de son côté dès qu'il le souhaite. Mais en attendant ça te permettras de ne pas galérer à faire du stop, et moi de me sentir un peu moins seule. Tu en pense quoi ?

Suite à ma longue tirade, je sens son regard me transpercer, je lui jette un coup d'œil et croise son regard émeraude qui fait s'emballer mon cœur. Bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne me reconnais vraiment pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui me semblent interminables, il se décide enfin à me répondre.

- D'accord Bella, va pour le Mexique !

C'est définitif, je suis vraiment tarée.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un grand merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**_

_**Je pense publier toutes les une à deux semaines.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Disclamer : **L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapitre 3**

Voilà maintenant à peu près cinq heures que je roule. Edward et moi avons un peu parlé, l'atmosphère s'est légèrement allégée. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. Du temps pourri qui semble régner sur la région, ce qui à sembler lui mettre du vague à l'âme. Au moment ou j'ai abordé ce sujet, il semblé tout d'un coup devenir très triste, j'en ai déduit qu'il devait vivre dans la région. Il est même possible que je sois la première à l'avoir pris en stop depuis sa fuite.

Du coup je me suis tue, et c'est lui qui à abordé le sujet de ma voiture ! A l'origine, c'est une vielle Chevrolet, mais elle à tellement été changée, que ce soit par son ancien propriétaire que par moi qu'il est difficile de le deviner ! Au début cette vielle dame étais à un particulier qui l'a chouchoutée, puis elle est devenue l'acquisition d'un chauffeur de taxi. Il à changé les portières, à repeint entièrement la voiture en jaune. Mais le plus original est à l'intérieur. Il l'a bricolée afin de poser une cloison entre le siège conducteur et celui à l'arrière. Du genre d'un volet en bois qu'on remonte et que quand il est baissé prend très peu de place car il se replie en accordéon. Il y à percé une petite fenêtre qui peu s'ouvrir pour que le client puisse parler au chauffeur.

L'avant est constitué d'une unique banquette en cuir craquelé, tout comme l'arrière. Le chauffeur de taxi avait installé diverses appareils dans le tableau de bord, quand je l'ai achetée il les à gardés, ce qui m'a valu plusieurs trous béant dans le tableau de bord ! Un fut comblé par un poste radio acheté aux puces, les autres par diverses petites boites.

Enfin j'avais fait l'acquisition de plusieurs bombes de peintures couleur violet afin de repeindre la couleur jaune.

Edward n'avais pas vraiment paru rassuré par l'ancienneté de ma voiture. Bah ! Elle assure ma tuture ! Bon, elle rame dans les côtes mais tiens super bien la route.

- Tu veux que je conduise ? Tu dois être fatiguée.

Edward me tire de mes pensées.

- Tu as ton permis ?

- Bien sûr ! Qui à notre âge n'a pas son permis ?

- Ben moi…

Gros blanc. Je jette un coup d'œil à Edward afin de juger de sa réaction… et ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant sa mine mi horrifiée, mi déconfite !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu te fiches de moi ?

- Tu es trop drôle ! Bien sur que j'ai mon permis ! Mais franchement, la tête que tu viens de faire c'est juste trop fort !

- Ha… Ha… Ha.

- Ho, fais pas la bouille, ça faisais bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça !

Tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois…

- Je ne fais pas la tête !

- Mais oui ! Et pour te répondre, non merci, on ne va pas tarder à s'arrêter pour la nuit.

- D'accord.

Oui. S'arrêter pour la nuit. Voilà un point auquel je n'ai absolument pas pensé depuis que j'ai pris Edward. Pour éviter de faire fondre trop rapidement mes économies, je dors dans ma voiture, le plus souvent à proximité d'habitations pour plus de sécurité. Je ne peux décemment pas demander à Edward de dormir dehors ou de prendre un hôtel pour lui. C'est vrai que je lui fais instinctivement confiance, je commence à m'habituer à sa présence et même à l'apprécier. Mais faut quand même pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! De la à dormir avec lui…

- Ou passe t'on la nuit ?

Merde ! Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'il lit dans les pensées ! Je lui réponds quoi moi ?

- Et bien habituellement je dors dans la voiture, tu n'aura qu'a dormir à l'arrière.

Bon sang ! C'est quoi mon problème ! Va vraiment falloir que j'ai une petite discussion avec moi-même pour que ma bouche arrête de décider et de parler d'elle-même !

- Ah… Ok.

Bon ben il à pas l'air emballé. Il ne peut pas l'être aussi peu que moi…

Je roule encore quelques kilomètres, nous sommes sur une petite route bordée d'arbres. Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu d'habitations, et j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas prêts d'en voir.

Ouais, super, je vais dormir dans une voiture avec un inconnu et pas âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde !

Je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai pris en stop et qui lui ai proposé de faire route ensembles… Quelle idiote ! Mais il reste quand même un inconnu, bah oui, ça fait seulement quelques heures que je le connais. Je pourrais le larguer par là, au bord de la route. C'est un homme, assez bien baraqué il faut le dire ! Mais qu'est ce que je dis ! Enfin bref, si je le dépose par là, il saura bien s'en sortir tout seul non ? Et puis fini les embrouilles pour moi !

Je peux le faire oui. Mais est-ce que j'ai envi de le faire ?

Non

Et merde.

J'avise un petit espace de terre battue sur le bas côté et m'y arrête. Fin du voyage pour aujourd'hui.

- On va s'arrêter ici pour la nuit, il n'y à rien aux alentours, ça ne sert à rien de continuer avec la nuit qui ne va pas tarder à tomber.

Edward acquiesce à ma phrase et je m'étire un peu avant de sortir de la voiture pour faire quelques pas. Nous sommes à la mi-juin et le temps est encore frisquet. Il plane autour de moi une odeur de mousse et de résine. Je frissonne en m'apercevant que le jour commence à décliner de plus en plus.

Je me dirige vers l'arrière de la voiture afin de sortir mes affaires du siège arrière et les mettre dans le coffre. Edward est aussi sorti de la voiture et fixe, pensif, l'orée des arbres. Comme il à l'air triste… Je me secoue et cesse de le fixer afin de ranger mes affaires dans le coffre et d'en sortir deux couvertures, de quoi manger, un petit sac, ma bouilloire et une bouteille d'eau.

Je remonte dans la voiture, balance une des couvertures à l'arrière et place l'autre à côté de moi. Entre temps Edward m'a rejoint à l'avant. Je vide un peu d'eau dans la bouilloire et la branche sur l'allume cigare.

- Soupe chinoise et barre de céréale pour ce soir. Je sais c'est très simple mais ça réchauffe et ça tiens au corps.

- Ca ira très bien merci.

- Tu pourras dormir derrière, je t'ai mis une couverture. On remontera le volet en bois comme ça on sera tranquille chacun de notre côté.

Surtout moi.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup Bella.

Ok, il n'est pas très causant. Tant pis. Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude pour moi !

Nous mangeons en silence puis je sors de la voiture avec mon petit sac et la bouteille d'eau afin de me débarbouiller et me brosser les dents. Quand je reviens Edward me demande la bouteille et s'éloigne à son tour.

J'en profite pour remonter le volet en bois et le ferme à l'aide d'un cadenas. Oui bon je sais, ça peux paraître exagéré mais quand il s'agit de sa propre sécurité il ne faut jamais être trop parano !

Edward fini par réapparaitre. Il à les yeux rouges. Je ne fais pas de commentaires et lui sourie.

- Bon et bien je vais aller me coucher. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, tout va bien. Merci encore.

- Pas de quoi. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Bella.

Je monte dans la voiture et verrouille les portes. J'entends Edward faire de même à l'arrière de la voiture.

Nous sommes loin de tout, j'aurais pu me changer pour dormir mais avec Edward à côté je ne le ferais pas. Je vais donc encore dormir toute habillée. Il va falloir que je ne tarde pas à faire une lessive.

Je m'enroule dans ma couverture et écoute mon cœur battre la chamade. Calme Belle, calme-toi. Il ne va rien se passer, il ne va rien te faire de mal, tout va bien.

Je me tourne sur le côté puis ferme les yeux en essayant d'apaiser mes angoisses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : **L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapitre 4**

….

_Claquement de portière._

J'ouvre les yeux.

Il se passe quoi ? Je suis où ?

Ok, dans la voiture.

Pourquoi le volet qui sépare l'avant de l'arrière de la voiture est-il fermé ? Et c'étais quoi ce bruit de portière ?

Ah oui, Edward.

Merde Edward ! Je me relève et jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il s'éloigne vers l'orée des arbres. J'en profite pour enlever le cadenas et descendre le volet. Un petit coup d'œil dans le rétro.. ça va, comme d'hab je suis pas terrible mais ça peux aller. Je me recoiffe sommairement puis sors de la voiture afin de m'étirer. J'attrape mon petit sac et c'est à ce moment là qu'Edward décide de réapparaitre.

- Oh bonjour, je suis désolé, je t'aie réveillée ?

- Bonjour, non ne t'inquiète pas. Bien dormi ?

- Oh. On fait aller !

Ouais, normal pas top quoi, j'en sais quelque chose ! Bon, faudrait vraiment que j'aille me « faire une beauté », je dois avoir mauvaise haleine !

- Je peux t'abandonner cinq minutes ?

- Oui bien sur je t'en prie.

Même pas cinq minutes plus tard et me voilà de retour à la voiture… Pour y découvrir Edward derrière le volant ! Non mais quelle idiote ! Voilà que je me barre hors de vue de la voiture en laissant les clés sur le contact ! Non pas qu'Edward allais se tirer avec la voiture et me laisser là… Quoi que si ! Il aurait pu tout à fait le faire ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours et de lui faire confiance aveuglément ! Que je retrouve mon bon sens. Bon sang, même pas vingt quatre heures que je le connais et ce mec me rend déjà dingue !

- Bella ?

Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? Pourquoi il me regarde avec un air étonné, limite inquiet ? Ah oui, peut être parce que à force de cogiter, ça fait un moment que je suis fixée devant lui avec un regard vitreux… Super maintenant je passe pour une idiote.

- Oui, désolé, j'étais dans la lune. Euh, au fait tu fais quoi à ma place ?

- Ca fait bien deux heures que je suis réveillé, toi tu viens juste d'émerger. Je te propose de terminer ta nuit si tu en à envi et moi je t'emmène manger un bon petit déjeuner dans la prochaine ville sur la route. Je te l'offre, pour te remercier de ta gentillesse.

M'endormir pendant qu'il me conduit Dieu sait où ? Surement pas !... Mais bon, c'est quand même gentil de sa part.

- Non c'est bon merci Edward. Je vais conduire.

- Allez Bella ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas dévier de la route que tu souhaite prendre, et je ne ferais aucun mal à ta voiture.

C'est pas possible, ce mec est télépathe. Dès que je peux je fais en sorte de me renseigne pour savoir s'ils y à des cas dans le monde !

- Allez Bella ! Fais-moi confiance.

Et la, il me fait _le _sourire. Un sourire comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Un petit sourire en coin, limite tordu mais auquel je ne peux résister, le tout accompagné d'yeux suppliants.

- Ok.

- Super ! Allez, en route, je meurs de faim !

Faible femme…

Résignée, je me dirige vers le coté passager de MA voiture, m'installe, claque la portière, attache ma ceinture, croise les bras et tourne le visage vers ma vitre.

- Bella, boude pas ! Je t'emmène manger un super p'tit dej !

- D'abord je ne boude pas, et ensuite je m'en fiche de ton super p'tit dej.

Oui, bon peut être que je m'en fiche pas tant que ça d'un bon petit déjeuner. Je suis peut être pas excitée comme une gosse comme lui mais il commence à faire faim. Mais il m'a énervée. Et le voilà qui se marre !

- Si, je t'assure, tu boude ! Tu es trop rigolote ! C'est mignon.

Hein ?

- Mignon ? Tu te fiche de moi ? Et puis tu as quel âge pour employer des mots comme rigolote ? Six ans ?

- Oh la la ! Voilà que mademoiselle se met en colère ! Tout ça parce que tu es vexée que je conduise ton bolide !

- Pffff, je ne daignerais même pas répondre…

Edward tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde avec un air amusé, et je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Voilà qu'il à réussi à me dérider.

Malgré la proposition d'Edward d'en profiter pour dormir un peu plus, je n'ai plus du tout sommeil, je suis bien réveillée et c'est dans la bonne humeur que nous continuons la route. Une heure plus tard, alors que mon estomac se désespère, voilà que nous apercevons un policier qui nous demande de nous garer.

- Super, il n'y à personne aux alentours, on à pas croisé une seule voiture depuis qu'on est partis et faut qu'on se fasse contrôler ! Il fout quoi ici à cette heure ?

Edward est inquiet. Il y à de quoi, deux mineurs sur la route…

Moi j'ai l'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais contrôler.

- Calme-toi Edward. Laisse-moi faire ok ?

- Comment ça laisse moi faire ? Tu va faire quoi ?

- Pas de temps de t'expliquer, il arrive. Juste, je suis ta grande sœur, acquiesce à tout ce que je dis. Tu as ton permis j'espère ?

Edward à tout juste le temps de hocher la tête que l'agent toque au carreau.

- Bonjour, contrôle, permis et papiers du véhicule s'il vous plaît.

Je fouille dans la boite à gant et déniche la carte grise, Edward la tend à l'agent avec son permis.

- Cette voiture est immatriculée au nom d'Isabella Connor.

- Oui c'est moi.

- Votre permis s'il vous plaît mademoiselle.

Je le lui tends. Et c'est partit !

C'est un malin, il regarde attentivement mon permis. Edward n'est pas à l'aise.

- Qu'est ce que deux jeunes gens, dont un en âge d'être en cours font sur la route si tôt le matin ?

Grosse chance pour nous, nous sommes samedi matin.

- Edward est mon petit frère. Nous venons d'Aberdeen et nous allons à Montesano. Nous avons le même père mais pas la même mère. Je vis avec mon père et Edward avec sa mère. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de notre grand père paternel et je suis allée chercher Edward pour le week-end. J'en ai profité pour le laisser conduire un peu et me reposer.

Edward me regarde discrètement avec un air ahuri. L'agent nous observe quelques instants sans parler.

- C'est bon, allez-y.

- Merci.

- Bonne journée.

Nous reprenons nos papiers puis Edward démarre. Nous restons silencieux quelques minutes avant qu'Edward ne se décide à parler.

- Et beh !

- Oui je sais, il n'y à rien de glorieux à mentir comme ça, mais c'est obligé.

- Tu as mémorisé toutes les villes sur la route ?

- Je sais où je suis, et j'ai plutôt bonne mémoire.

- Tu à quel âge sur ton permis ?

- 19 ans.

Il ne fait pas de commentaires, je l'en remercie intérieurement.

- Isabella alors ?

- Oui, Bella est un surnom.

- J'aime bien les deux.

Je ne sais que répondre à son compliment, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé mon prénom.

Environs un quart d'heure plus tard nous arrivons en vue d'une ville. Lorsqu'Edward se gare sur le parking d'un petit resto route j'ai presque l'impression de le voir baver ! C'est limite s'il ne court pas jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Une fois installés, je détaille la carte et me pose des questions. Il à dis qu'il m'invitait, je ne peux pas décemment commander tout ce dont j'ai envi, je ne connais pas l'étendue de ses moyens, ça se trouve il à encore moins d'argent que moi… Du coup, j'hésite entre le bol de céréales ou des toasts grillés et un jus d'orange, le moins couteux.

Cela fait presque un mois que je ne mange qu'une barre de céréales au petit déjeuner donc les céréales… En même temps ça me caleras un peu plus que quelques malheureux toast.

J'en suis encore à me poser des questions quand la serveuse viens prendre notre commande.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, vous désirez ?

- Bonjour. Bella ?

Galant. Heuuuu je ne sais toujours pas moi !

- Je ne suis pas encore décidée, vas-y, commande.

- D'accord ! Alors pour moi ça sera des œufs brouillés, accompagnés de bacon. De la saucisse, des toasts avec de la confiture, un bol de céréales, un verre de jus d'orange et du café s'il vous plaît.

Et beh !

- Bien, et vous mademoiselle ?

Je me mors les lèvres, je prends quoi ?

- Commande tout ce qui te fera plaisir Bella, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ok, s'il le dit.

- La même chose s'il vous plaît. Mais sans la saucisse et les céréales.

- Très bien, je vous prépare ça.

- Merci.

La serveuse s'en va et nous laissent en tête à tête. A cette heure matinale nous sommes les seuls clients présents.

- Tu as plutôt bon appétit.

- Je meurs de faim ! Tu n'es pas à plaindre non plus, quoique ça ne peux pas te faire de mal, tu es toute maigrichonne.

- Oui, j'ai perdu quelques kilos depuis que j'ai pris la route, rien de bien grave.

Edward fais la moue. Quelques minutes plus tard la serveuse nous apporte notre commande. Merde, quelle idiote, j'ai oublié d'enlever le café !

- Désolé Edward, j'ai pris comme toi et j'ai oublié d'enlever le café, je n'aime pas ça.

Edward me regarde, la bouche déjà pleine, pas l'air en colère que je lui ai fait faire une dépense inutile.

- Pas grave, je le boirais il y en aura plus pour moi.

- Edward, le café est à volonté, tu seras resservi dès que ta tasse sera vide.

- Et bien j'en aurais deux fois plus à volonté !

Il est adorable.

- Mange Bella, avant que ça ne soit froid !

- Oui ! Merci beaucoup pour le repas.

- Tu parles, ce n'est rien.

Nous mangeons en silence, à part hier midi où je me suis offert un repas dans un restaurant, cela fait au moins deux semaines que je n'ai pas mangé correctement. Donc je savoure ! Edward lui.. et bien je dirais plutôt qu'il engloutis !

Alors que nous avons presque terminé, Edward pose sa fourchette et me fixe.

- Il faut que je te parle.

Ouh la ! Ca ne m'inspire pas ça.

- Oui je t'écoute.

- Et bien… Voilà depuis que je suis partit, tu es la première personne qui m'ai pris en stop.

Je n'aime pas ça. Depuis qu'il est monté dans ma voiture, nous évitons soigneusement le fait que nous sommes tout deux des fugueurs.

- Et encore, ça faisais une bonne heure que je marchais sur le bord de la route. Je n'habite pas loin et j'ai eu peur que mon voyage, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, soit terminé avant d'avoir commencé. Et puis… Tu as été si gentille avec moi. Tu m'as accueilli sans problème. Et puis tu m'as proposé spontanément, comme ça, de faire route ensemble alors que nous nous connaissions que depuis quelques minutes. Au début j'ai été assez étonné, un peu sur le choc et je t'ai répondu sans réfléchir.

Ok, en gros il veut faire route tout seul. Je m'en fiche, il fait comme il veut ! Et puis on ne se connaît presque pas.

Mais c'est quoi ce pincement au cœur que j'ai ?

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et puis j'ai passé une bonne après midi en ta compagnie. Et aussi un bon début de matinée ! Tu m'as bluffé avec le policier. Et… Je sais pas, même maintenant alors que ça ne fait même pas vingt quatre heures que nous nous connaissons, je suis à l'aise avec toi. C'est un peu comme si je te connaissais depuis plus longtemps que ça. Tu parais être quelqu'un de bien, et je pense qu'il sera agréable de faire route ensemble. Donc maintenant, je te réponds sincèrement : oui je souhaite faire route avec toi Bella.

Je ne sais que répondre.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Quoi encore ?

- Si nous faisons route ensemble, je refuse d'être à ta charge. Je vais être honnête à cent pour cent avec toi, j'ai pas mal d'argent sur moi. Même beaucoup d'argent. Je te rassure, c'est à moi, je n'ai rien volé. Donc j'insiste pour nous payer à manger et le logement. Au minimum ça. Il n'est pas question que tu dormes une nuit de plus dans ta voiture, et je suis certain que tu les as toutes passées depuis ton départ de je ne sais où. Et je peux aussi contribuer pour l'essence. Tout ça bien sûr si tu es toujours d'accord pour que nous fassions route ensemble.

Il s'arrête de me parler, et me fixe en attendant une réponse.

Je suis quelqu'un de très torturé, j'ai du mal à prendre les décisions importantes. Mais quand je me décide, c'est presque toujours irrémédiable. Je m'y tiens et je ne dévie plus de mon chemin.

Je viens de prendre une de ces décisions. J'ai décidé de faire confiance à Edward. Il ne me fera pas de mal, il ne se tirera pas avec ma caisse, il ne me fera pas de sale coup. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je décide d'abaisser ma garde.

- Oui bien sur, c'est ce qu'on à dis.

- Super !

Par contre, il peut toujours courir s'il croit que je vais accepter de dormir dans une chambre d'hôtel avec lui !

_Je tiens juste à préciser que je suis cohérente sur les villes par lesquelles passent Bella et Edward, mais pas du tout sur les distances/durée du trajet._

_Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plut ! A vot' bon cœur pour les commentaires ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour après une longue absence, je tiens à m'en excuser. Pour me faire pardonner, un petit point de vue d'Edward rien que pour vous !

J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer : **L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapitre 5**

PDV Edward

Cette fille est incroyable. Plus je passe du temps avec elle et plus elle m'étonne et me fascine.

Je ne me doutais absolument pas rencontrer une telle personne quand elle s'est arrêtée pour me prendre. Il faut dire que j'étais un peu pommé, beaucoup déboussolé et presque désespéré... Sans le savoir, elle m'a donné un coup de fouet et m'a aidé à me reprendre. J'ai eu du mal à être de bonne compagnie dans les premiers temps, j'avais juste envi de m'enliser dans ma souffrance. La première nuit loin de chez moi à été dure, après un repas frugal, nous avons du camper dans la voiture ! Je n'en veux absolument pas à Bella, elle n'y est pour rien, et je pense même que cela fait un bout de temps qu'elle vit dans ces conditions faute de mieux. Se nourrir de repas lyophilisés et dormir sur une banquette dure comme du bois ça n'est tout juste pas possible !

Lorsque je me suis éloigné de la voiture avant de nous coucher je me suis enfin autorisé à craquer. J'ai laissé les traitres larmes couler sur mon visage, emmenant avec elle ma souffrance et mes regrets. Puis je me suis secoué et promis de ne plus me laisser aller, d'être fort comme il se doit.

Quand je suis retourné à la voiture, la fatigue m'a happé, et j'ai tout juste eu le temps de souhaiter bonne nuit à Bella, puis je me suis couché et me suis laissé glisser dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

Ce sont des marmonnements incompréhensibles qui m'on réveillé le lendemain matin, je me suis relevé pour me rendre compte que c'étais Bella qui parlais dans son sommeil. En regardant plus attentivement je remarquais qu'elle avais mis un cadenas au volet, je le voyais au travers du volet qui séparais en deux cette étrange voiture. En même temps, je la comprenais, nous nous connaissons à peine et je pourrais être n'importe qui de dangereux, il faudrait que je tache de la rassurer si nous continuons à faire route ensemble.

Décidant que j'allais la laisser dormir et ne voulant pas la réveiller en faisant du bruit, je me recouchais pour passer un bon moment à penser à ce que j'aillais faire. La veille, Bella m'avais proposé de faire route avec elle jusqu'au Mexique, et j'avais accepté spontanément, sans réfléchir, encore sous le choc de ce que j'étais en train de faire… En y réfléchissant maintenant, à tête reposée, cela m'avais vraiment parut une bonne idée. Bella paraissait agréable à vivre. La veille, elle avait maintenu plus ou moins la conversation afin qu'il n'y ait pas de gêne, et surement aussi pour me changer les idées. Certes elle semble être une personne très torturée, mais qui ne l'est pas ? Et puis il faut dire qu'à présent je suis pour ainsi dire seul au monde, alors un peu de compagnie, agréable qui plus est n'est vraiment pas de refus !

Ma décision étais donc prise, réellement de faire route avec Bella, et je lui en parlerais au plus tôt. Une fois réveillés, j'avais vraiment adoré sa tête ahurie en me voyant derrière le volant de sa précieuse voiture. Elle pouvait être vraiment adorable quand son visage s'illuminait et que cette lueur de tristesse presque continuellement présente dans ses yeux disparaissait. Oui bon, je suis un homme quoi, et elle une plutôt jolie fille, normal que je le remarque…

Puis elle m'avait bluffé avec le policier. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que son « voyage » était minutieusement et depuis longtemps prévu. Elle n'avait rien laissé au hasard afin de ne jamais être retrouvée, et de ne jamais revenir d'où elle était partie. Pas comme moi qui étais partit en quatrième vitesse. De faux papiers, une assurance de celle qui à appris par cœur un texte lorsqu'elle ment, et certainement une fausse identité. Je ne doute pas qu'Isabella soit son vrai prénom, mais le nom de famille énoncé par le policier doit certainement être faux. Je n'ai pas souhaité être impoli en la questionnant sur le sujet, mais je reste quand même intrigué et curieux par son histoire.

J'avais décidé d'attendre le petit déjeuner pour lui parler de ce à quoi j'avais pensé durant la matinée, et puis il faut dire que je suis toujours de meilleure composition lorsque j'ai l'estomac plein !

Comme elle avait été mignonne, à se mordre les lèvres devant son menu, ne sachant pas quoi choisir, et pensant certainement à ne pas me ruiner ! Ca devait faire un bon bout de temps qu'elle faisait attention à la moindre dépense pour se comporter de la sorte. Surtout qu'il n'y à aucunes raisons de s'inquiéter pour ça ! J'avais pris en liquide une bonne partie de l'argent que j'avais de coté, principalement destiné pour mes études. Pardon papa… Comme il sera déçu lorsqu'il le découvrira… Papa, maman… Non, ne pas penser à ça ou je vais encore flancher. Il faut penser à autre chose… Bella, penser à Bella.

Penser à la façon dont elle avait réagi lorsque je lui avais annoncé ma décision, réfléchie cette fois, de faire vraiment route avec elle, de participer aux dépenses. Lui confiant même que je n'étais pas dans le besoin financièrement. Elle avait marqué un temps d'arrêt, se mordant les lèvres, les yeux dans le vague, dans une énième discussion avec elle-même. J'avais remarqué cette manie qu'elle à de réfléchir avec attention pour chaque décisions, si petite soit elle. Pesant certainement le pour et le contre avant de se décider. La veille, elle avait du me faire cette proposition de faire route ensemble sans réfléchir. Tout comme moi j'avais répondu sans réfléchir. Elle était restée un petit moment sans parler. Puis j'avais été étonné de la détermination que j'avais lue dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait croisé de nouveau mon regard. Et je n'avais pas compris pourquoi je me sentais soudain plus léger lorsqu'elle avait acquiescé.

Je pense que je suis en train de m'attacher à cette fille. Et plus que je ne le devrais.

Durant le reste de la journée, la route ensemble s'est très bien passée. Mis à part le fait qu'elle à tenu à ce que nous mangions ses soupes lyophilisées le midi, faute de restaurant sur la route. Nous avons continué à faire connaissance, échangeant nos idées sur ce que nous aimions et ce que nous n'aimions pas. Même s'il faut admettre que j'ai parlé durant quatre vingt pourcent du temps ! J'apprends à connaître Bella, je découvre qu'elle est une jeune fille timide, réservée et qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas facilement. Je m'en contente pour le moment, je respecte son intimité ne souhaitant pas la brusquer. Donc je parle, une vraie pipelette ! Bella semble apprécier, il lui arrive même de rigoler à mes blagues pourries ! Je lui parle de la musique, que j'aime plus que tout, de la sensation qui parcourt mes doigts lorsque j'effleure les touches d'un piano. Je lui parle des livres qui me passionnent, de ceux que je n'aime pas. Bella s'anime lorsque nous parlons de livres, comme moi avec la musique. Je me promets de revenir sur ce sujet de conversation, afin de la voir s'illuminer de la sorte. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, mais jamais nous n'approchons de près ou de loin des sujets personnels, de nos vies, de nos familles… Des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes ici, dans cette voiture, sur cette route perdue et inconnue et non pas dans nos foyers respectifs. C'est comme un accord tacite, bien que nous n'en n'ayons jamais parlé, nous n'abordons ni l'un ni l'autre ces sujets. Et pour le moment ça me convient bien.

La nuit commence à tomber et j'arrive à grandes peines à lui offrir une malheureuse pizza. C'est qu'elle est dure en affaires à ne pas vouloir que je dépense d'agent. Quelle tête de mule !

Maintenant, nous sommes devant un hôtel. Et Bella, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une moue mi boudeuse mi déterminée sur les lèvres refuse de sortir de la voiture.

- Non !

- S'il te plait Bella !

- Non !

- Allez ! Tu ne va pas rester ici toute seule, dans le froid !

- Fait ce que tu veux moi je dors ici, j'ai l'habitude, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Je ne vais surement pas aller me coucher tranquillement pendant que toi tu te gèle dans la voiture !

- M'en fiche, je ne bougerais pas.

- Bella, soit raisonnable !

- J'ai dis non Edward, inutile d'insister, ma décision est prise.

- Mais je ne suis pas un monstre ! Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal ça serais déjà fait depuis longtemps !

Ses lèvres tremblent à mes derniers mots, son visage se crispe et ses yeux deviennent légèrement humides.

Et merde, j'ai encore foutu les deux pieds dans le plat.

Depuis que j'ai réservé la seule et unique chambre de cet hôtel, je suis revenu cherché Bella à la voiture, et nous sommes comme deux idiots sur le parking, elle du coté conducteur, la vitre ouverte, et moi penché vers elle. Je contourne donc la voiture, ouvre la portière passager, m'installe à coté d'elle puis grâce à la banquette qui n'est que d'un seul bloc me tourne vers elle passant une de mes jambes sous l'autre.

- Ecoute Bella.

- Fout moi la paix.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle marque un temps de pause, puis tourne la tête vers moi. Elle se mord les lèvres. Bordel qu'elle est mignonne quand elle fait ça ! C'est pas le moment ! Reprend toi !

- Je ne veux surtout pas te forcer ou te brusquer. C'est juste que je ne supporterais pas de te voir dormir une nuit de plus dans ces conditions. C'est juste pas possible.

- Edward, je…

- Je sais bien que tu t'en fiche, que tu as l'habitude. Mais à mon sens ça n'est pas une raison.

Elle baisse la tête et ne réponds pas. Bon ben quand faut y aller… Je ne trouve pas d'autres mots pour la convaincre alors…

Je me tourne vers le pare brise et fixe les ténèbres quelques secondes.

- Tu sais, mon père m'a toujours enseigné les bonnes manières, c'est pour lui des plus important d'être un véritable gentleman avec les femmes. Tu t'es étonnée aujourd'hui de me voir t'ouvrir la portière. Et bien ça viens de lui. J'ai été élevé dans le respect des autres, le respect des femmes c'est naturel pour moi.

Je marque un silence. Elle ne parle pas non plus, mais je sais qu'elle m'écoute.

- Bella, je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde que jamais je ne ferais rien de déplacé à ton encontre. Je ne te veux absolument aucun mal, je t'en prie n'ai pas peur de moi. Je trouve juste tout simplement insupportable que tu dormes dans la voiture alors que j'ai les moyens de nous payer un minimum de confort… La chambre que j'ai louée est la dernière, je ne peux donc pas en louer une pour chacun. Si c'étais possible, je le ferais de bon cœur. Mais il y à deux lits séparés. Tu sais, si tu le souhaite je préfère encore que ça soit moi qui dorme dans la voiture, mais je t'en prie ne t'inflige pas cela si tu peux l'éviter.

Je cesse de parler. Bella ne répond toujours rien, elle à les yeux fixés sur ses mains et n'esquisse pas un mouvement.

Au bout de ce qui me parait être une éternité, elle relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux, cette lueur déterminée que j'aime dans le regard.

- D'accord, allons voir cette fichue chambre.

Je suis soulagé, je n'en rajoute dons pas plus et m'empare de nos affaires, lui laissant verrouiller la voiture.

La chambre est simple mais propre. Deux lits simples, un bureau, une télévision. Deux portes, l'une menant aux toilettes et l'autre à une salle de bain équipée d'une douche. J'entre le premier et laisse à Bella le loisir de fermer ou non à clé, afin qu'elle ne se sente pas piégée. Je dépose ses affaires sur son lit et les miennes sur le mien. J'attrape ma trousse de toilette et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

- J'y vais en premier, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et entreprend de me débarbouiller puis de me laver les dents. La douche attendra demain, je suis trop épuisé !

Une fois sortit, je laisse la place à Bella qui s'y enferme. J'entends la douche couler, elle à eu plus de courage que moi ! Je me déshabille gardant mon caleçon et mon t-shirt et me glisse avec bonheur entre les draps frais, la couette remontée jusqu'au menton.

Je décide d'attendre Bella afin de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes après cette longue journée, et je ne peux résister à l'appel de Morphée.

Je m'endors donc en entendant le bruit de l'eau qui coule.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce chapitre vous à t'il plu ? Que pensez-vous de la façon de voir les choses d'Edward ? Aimez-vous que j'expose les deux points de vue ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voilà partie dans l'écriture du 6ème chapitre !

Je souhaite tout d'abord remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, je sais que tout le monde dit ça mais ça me booste vraiment de lire vos commentaires, dès que j'en reçois ça me donne envi d'aller écrire !

Petite aparté pour les réponses aux commentaires anonymes :

**Apple** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant. Pour ce qui est d'un rapprochement… Faut voir avec Bella ! Ce n'est pas moi qui décide ;-)

**Annes's de mada **: Merci ! Voici la suite.

Aller, un dernier petit mot (pipelette, moi ?).

Apparemment avoir des deux points de vue ne vous dérange pas, ça sera donc un peu plus le cas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclamer : **L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapitre 5**

**PDV Bella.**

Idiote, complètement débile, sans aucune volonté… _Il peut toujours courir s'il croit que je vais accepter de dormir dans une chambre d'hôtel avec lui ! _Ouais bien sûr… C'est pour ça que je me retrouve dans cette saleté de salle de bain, qui est dans cette idiote de chambre d'hôtel.

Ben fois croire qu'il court vite le Edward !

- Allez calme toi Bella, il ne va rien se passer, tout va bien.

Ouais… C'est sûr que ça va beaucoup m'aider de me dire ça à haute voix… Au pire ça va juste choquer Edward et lui permettre de me prendre encore plus pour une folle s'il écoute à la porte.

S'il écoute à la porte…

Genre il est peut-être en train d'écouter en fait ? Et peut-être regarde-t-il par le trou de la serrure ?...

Bordel, faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films ! J'étais contre le fait de dormir _avec lui _dans cette chambre d'hôtel, c'est surement pour ça que je réagis aussi mal.

Ou peut être est-ce parce que je suis complètement terrifiée, incapable de relâcher la pression et de faire tout simplement confiance.

Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait confiance à quelqu'un, que je n'ai pas été proche d'une personne autre que _lui…_ Que je n'ai tout simplement pas eu d'amis ! Tellement longtemps que je ne sais plus comment faire… C'est tellement pathétique ! Je me rends bien compte de la façon dont je réagis, et je sais parfaitement quoi faire pour réagir comme il faut. Mais je ne m'en sens pas la force, j'ai tellement peur…

Mon Dieu, il à vraiment réussi à me briser. Je ne suis même pas capable de m'ouvrir et de faire confiance à quelqu'un comme Edward.

Edward qui à l'air si gentil, qui est tellement attentionné alors que nous ne connaissons à peine. Je me suis promis de lui faire confiance, de relâcher la pression, j'ai même acquiescé à sa demande de lui confirmer mon envie de faire route avec lui. Et le pire c'est que j'ai envi de lui faire confiance, d'aller avec lui au Mexique puis de recommencer une nouvelle vie !

J'ai tellement envi de changer, de ne plus être cette triste fille sordide, solitaire et complètement pathétique et misérable. Je voudrais tellement être comme toutes ces filles qu'il y avait dans mon lycée, insouciante, heureuse et confiante en l'avenir. J'aimerais tellement que toute cette douleur cesse…

Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ! Je n'ai jamais été une autre que cette pathétique fille… Sauf quand papy Jo étais encore de ce monde.

Papy…

Penser à lui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Je me giflais donc intérieurement et me reprenais, je ne devais pas penser à lui, je ne devais pas pleurer. Je devais être forte, penser à autre chose… A la base du problème quoi. Au fait de devoir dormir dans cette chambre d'hôtel avec Edward.

_Bella, je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde que jamais je ne ferais rien de déplacé à ton encontre. Je ne te veux absolument aucun mal, je t'en prie n'ai pas peur de moi._

Cette phrase qu'il m'avait dite… De tout son baratin pour me convaincre de ne pas dormir dans la voiture, je n'en avais retenu que cette phrase. Ca et le fait qu'il me parle de son père.

Il s'était confié à moi, il m'avait parlé de quelque chose de personnel, il m'avait priée de ne pas avoir peur de lui. C'est ça qui m'avais convaincue de le suivre.

Je veux changer ! Je veux être quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne veux plus être pathétique.

Et si je veux y arriver, il va falloir que je fasse des efforts.

Ce matin j'ai pris la décision de faire confiance à Edward. Et je m'y tiendrais. Je ne me rétracterais pas, je mettrais de côté mes terreurs.

Habitée d'une nouvelle détermination, j'entreprends de finir de brosser mes cheveux encore humides après la douche. Dieu que cette douche m'avais fait du bien ! Ca faisait une éternité.

Une fois mes dents brossées, je prends une grande inspiration, déverrouille la porte et sort de la salle de bain… Pour découvrir Edward complètement endormi dans son lit. Je souri en l'entendant ronfler doucement.

Je vais vérifier que le verrou de la porte d'entrée est bien fermé, ce qui n'était pas le cas, puis vais m'asseoir dans mon lit, qui est à coté de celui d'Edward. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il est si paisible. Il parait plus jeune quand il dort. A cet instant, en le regardant dormir, je n'ai pas peur de lui.

C'est un bon début.

J'éteins la lumière puis me glisse dans mes draps avec un soupir de contentement à la sensation d'un vrai matelas sous mon corps.

**PDV Edward**

Des sanglots. Un gémissement terrifié.

J'ouvre les yeux. Non ça n'est pas un rêve, les sanglots continuent.

Et… Bordel, apparemment ils viennent de Bella !

Je me redresse vivement et allume la lumière. Un instant ébloui, ma vision s'habitue a la lumière puis je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce afin de vérifier que personne n'est entré. Apparemment ça n'est pas le cas, je me dirige donc vers Bella.

Elle est presque entièrement emmitouflée dans sa couverture, seule sa tête dépasse et encore, elle a le visage dans l'oreiller. Oreiller qui est trempé de larmes, cela doit faire un moment qu'elle pleure en silence. Tout en m'accroupissant à son niveau, je constate à l'horloge murale qu'il est quatre heures du matin. Je pose doucement ma main sur son épaule.

- Bella ? Que t'arrives t'il ?

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres, puis une supplique terrifiée, à peine murmurée :

- Ne me touche pas… Je t'en supplie…

Je me recule vivement, comme brulé par ses paroles. Elle avait tourné quelque peu la tête à ses mots, et je pus lire une telle terreur sur ses traits que mon cœur se glaça d'effroi…

Je repris vivement mes esprits en constatant qu'elle avait les yeux fermés.

Elle dormait. Ou plutôt cauchemardait.

Je la secoue donc légèrement mais fermement par l'épaule afin de la réveiller et de la sortir de ce cauchemar.

- Ne me touche pas… NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Bella se relève, me repousse violement a tel point que je tombe sur les fesses et va se recroqueviller dans un coin de son lit.

Moment de silence, aucun de nous deux ne bouge. Nous nous fixons sans ciller.

- Bella…

Au son de ma voix, comme vidée de ses forces, Bella se replie sur elle-même en gémissant.

- Bella, c'est moi. Edward.

- Je sais Edward, je te demande pardon… Je… Je faisais un cauchemar.

Son visage caché dans ses mains, sa voix m'arrive assourdie. A moins que ça ne soit la peur que je sens en elle.

- Je m'en suis rendue compte oui... Tu va bien ?

- Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas. Je te demande encore pardon, je fais souvent des cauchemars, désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

- Ce n'est rien, du moment que tu va bien.

- Ca va je t'assure.

Je ne suis pas convaincue, elle est parcourue de légers tremblements et n'a toujours pas relevé le visage. J'aimerais la consoler, la réconforter. Mais je pense que dans l'état où elle est un simple contact comme lui frotter le bras ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Dieu, comme elle parait petite et fragile en cet instant !

- Edward tu… Tu veux bien éteindre la lumière ? La luminosité me fait mal aux yeux.

Elle ne veut pas que je la vois. Je respecte et accède à sa demande en plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Je l'entends qui renifle puis se rallonge dans son lit. J'en fait de même.

- Bonne fin de nuit Edward, encore désolée de t'avoir réveillé… Et merci.

- Je t'en prie, dors bien. Et n'hésite pas à me réveiller si ça ne va pas d'accord ?

- D'accord. Merci.

Je m'installe plus confortablement dans mon lit mais ne ferme pas les yeux. Après ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai bien l'impression que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir. Mon cœur bat encore un peu fort.

J'ai vraiment eu peur pour Bella. Et son regard… Cette expression de pure terreur que j'ai lue sur son visage ! Jamais je ne pourrais effacer cette image de ma tête…

Ne pouvant pas dormir et ne voulant pas ressasser de sombres pensées, je me concentre sur la respiration de Bella, voulant veiller à ce que son sommeil ne soit plus troublé.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Nous en savons un petit peu plus sur Bella. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer : **L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Apple : **Et oui, papy Jo, on en saura un peu plus sur lui plus tard.

Pour ce qui est de Bella et se confier… Faut lui laisser du temps ! Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise.

Encore merci pour vos commentaires !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7**

**PDV Bella.**

Les yeux grands ouverts. Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Comment pourrais-je ? Comment pourrais-je me rendormir après le cauchemar que je viens de faire, et la situation dans laquelle le dit cauchemar m'a mise…

Si Edward ne me prenais pas déjà pour une folle, je pense que c'est maintenant sur. Voilà encore une raison pour laquelle je n'aurais du ne pas finir par accepter de dormir dans la même pièce que lui. Bon, maintenant c'est fait et je ne peux pas nier le fait qu'il s'est comporté en parfait gentleman.

Quoi qu'il en soit je me suis quand même ridiculisée comme une gamine de cinq ans en le réveillant avec mes cauchemars.

Celui là à été encore plus violent que les précédents, me laissant tremblante et avec un gout métallique dans la bouche. Ces terreurs nocturnes me laissent à chaque fois perdue et apeurée.

Je n'en peux plus. Vraiment.

Mais je n'ai pas de moyen de faire cesser tout ça. Alors je serre les dents et supporte tant bien que mal. Comme je l'ai toujours fait.

A présent, je pense qu'Edward s'est rendormi, voilà plus d'une heure que je fixe le plafond et sa respiration à fini par s'apaiser et devenir régulière. Je n'en peux plus de rester allongée comme ça, il faut que je bouge ou bien je vais devenir folle.

Je me lève donc sans bruit, attrape mon sac posé près de mon lit et me rend le plus silencieusement possible dans la salle de bain.

En m'observant dans le miroir, je constate que je fais peur à voir. La peau encore plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire, les yeux cernés de noir, le regard éteint…

Je me lave le visage afin de faire disparaître la fatigue puis m'habille avec les seuls vêtements propres qu'il me reste. Une lessive devient vitale. Voilà donc une bonne raison de me bouger afin de ne pas tourner en rond à penser à mes cauchemars.

Le plus silencieusement possible, je sors de la salle de bain. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, je constate qu'Edward dors toujours à point fermé. Il est paisible et rien ne semble troubler son sommeil. Tout aussi silencieusement, j'attrape mes affaires sales, puis sort de la chambre en quête d'une laverie. Je laisse sciemment les clés de la voiture sur le bureau de la chambre, m'accrochant toujours à ma décision de faire confiance à Edward, mais aussi pour ne pas qu'il croit que je me suis enfuie en le laissant là s'il venait à se réveiller pendant mon absence.

En sortant de la chambre je m'aperçois que le jour commence à se lever, et je me perds dans la contemplation du ciel qui se teinte de couleurs rose tout en cherchant une laverie. Nous avons à présent laissé derrière nous le climat plus que pluvieux de l'état de Washington et ne plus voir de nuages gris obscurcir le ciel bleu me donne du baume au cœur et me permet d'éloigner mes sombres pensées, au moins pour un moment.

Malheureusement, comme toujours, mes démons reviennent me hanter au galop. Que vais-je devenir ? Ou aller ? Que faire ?... Et surtout, voilà maintenant trois semaines que je suis partie, et trois semaines que je n'ai pas été inquiétée ? Cela va-il durer ? Et si non, combien de temps de liberté me reste-il ?

J'ai peur, vraiment peur, mais je ne peux plus reculer, au point où je suis il n'y à pas de retour en arrière possible. Ou bien j'en mourrais.

Finalement, le soleil levant et les oiseaux qui chantent ne m'auront pas divertie bien longtemps, et c'est l'esprit morose que je rentre dans la première laverie qui se trouve sur ma route.

Ressassant encore et encore mes problèmes, je fourre mes vêtements dans deux machines puis me retrouve de nouveau désœuvrée. J'aurais du prendre un livre, une des seules choses qui me permette de m'évader. Hélas je les ai laissés dans la voiture. Et comme je n'ai pas pris mes clés…

De toute façon je sens que je vais passer une mauvaise journée, c'est toujours le cas quand je passe une nuit comme celle que je viens de passer. Les cauchemars de plus en plus réalistes n'amènent que sombres pensées et morosité. Je ne peux y échapper alors autant m'y résoudre.

Assise sur un sèche linge, je regarde distraitement les lèves tôt passer dans la rue. Nous sommes dans une petite ville et il n'y à pas foule. Un jogger, un vieil homme qui promène un chien, un couple de jeunes revenants surement d'une soirée. Une fois de plus je détourne les yeux face à ces gens normaux vivants sereinement leurs vies. Pas facile à voir alors qu'on se sent aussi misérable que moi.

Mon regard tombe alors sur une boulangerie ouverte et je me lève spontanément afin de nous acheter un petit déjeuner à Edward et moi.

Une fois revenue dans la laverie, je m'assoie dans un coin en grignotant un croissant.

**PDV Edward.**

J'ouvre les yeux.

La clarté dans la chambre me fait me rendre compte que je me suis endormi, et pas que cinq minutes !

Merde ! Moi qui voulais veiller sur Bella ! Je me relève brusquement et me tourne vers son lit. Pour la découvrir assise en tailleur au milieu du lit, habillée, et avec un sourire triste sur le visage.

- Hey ! Bonjour dormeur.

- Bonjour. Désolé, je ne pensais pas dormir autant. Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

- Et bien… Disons que j'ai eu le temps d'aller faire une lessive. Et d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner !

Dit-elle en me tendant une poche de viennoiseries et un gobelet de café.

- Je ne sais pas ce que le café vaut, je l'ai acheté au bar de l'hôtel.

- Merci beaucoup Bella, tu n'aurais pas du. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir dormi si longtemps.

- Pas grave, il est à peine huit heures. Et puis c'est que tu devais en avoir besoin.

- Peut-être… Tu ne mange pas ?

- Non, j'ai déjà mangé en attendant que mon linge soit propre. Mais vas-y, je t'en prie.

- Ok. Encore merci.

Elle me fait encore ce petit sourire triste.

Je dois avouer qu'elle me gâte, petit déjeuner au lit ! Mais son attitude me dérange quelque peux. Elle est très silencieuse et ses sourires sont légèrement forcés. Surement des séquelles de son cauchemar de la nuit dernière.

Je décide de ne pas la brusquer pour le moment mais espère bien lui redonner le sourire durant la journée.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner terminé, je me rends dans la salle de bain afin de me débarbouiller, puis nous rassemblons nos affaires afin de reprendre la route. J'ai déjà payé la chambre hier, donc nous repartons sans plus attendre.

Durant la matinée, Bella est toujours aussi morose. Je peine à lui arracher quelques mots, et quand je lui demande si elle va bien elle se contente de me répondre d'un léger hochement de tête et d'un petit sourire forcé.

Je n'ai pas mesuré l'ampleur de son mal-être ce matin, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la sortir de sa bulle. J'accepte même de manger une de ses soupes lyophilisées à midi afin de lui faire plaisir. Je balance quelques blagues débiles, je tente de faire la conversation… Sans résultats.

En milieu d'après midi, alors qu'un silence pesant plane sur nous depuis presque une heure, je l'observe et m'aperçoit qu'elle se mord les lèvres, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux légèrement embués. Elle est sur le point de pleurer.

Un besoin presque instinctif me saisi et je souhaite vivement la prendre dans mes bras, la consoler, la délester de cette immense tristesse qui l'habite depuis ce matin.

Evidement je n'en fais rien, elle ne réagirait surement pas bien.

Au lieu de ça je fais mine de m'étirer, évitant soigneusement de la regarder.

- Dis Bella, ça ne te dérangerais pas qu'on s'arrête cinq minutes ? J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

- Bien sur, pas de soucis.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure et mon cœur se serre un peu plus.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle se gare sur le bas coté et je sors de la voiture tout en m'étirant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que Bella est aussi sorti faire quelques pas, je m'approche d'elle l'air de rien.

- Je pourrais conduire si tu es d'accord, tu n'a pas beaucoup dormi et tu conduis depuis ce matin.

- Si tu veux.

Merde ! Ou est passé Bella la furie qui m'a découvert hier derrière le volant de sa précieuse voiture ?

Nous reprenons la route, moi au volant, et Bella se tourne vers la vitre, légèrement recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Dieu qu'elle semble fragile !

Une fois de plus, je ne dis rien, ne sachant quels mots la réconforterais, et nous nous enfermons de nouveau dans le silence.

…

Voilà maintenant plus d'une heure que je roule. Bella est toujours tourné vers la vitre et n'a pas prononcé un seul mot. Je pense qu'elle dort.

J'approche en vue d'une ville, je n'ai même pas fait attention au nom du bled dans lequel nous sommes tant mes pensées sont tournées vers Bella. Il est dix sept heures et je pense qu'il serait raisonnable de passer la nuit ici.

Nous sommes dimanche et il est dix sept heures. A présent ils doivent commencer à s'inquiéter de mon absence. Mon excuse bidon de passer le week-end chez un ami arrive à sa fin.

Mon estomac se tord de douleur à la pensée de l'état dans lequel ma disparition va les mettre. Je me sens tellement coupable… Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen, c'étais la seul solution pour qu'elles soient en sécurité.

- Ou sommes-nous ?

Tiens, le retour de Bella.

- Et bien… Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas aussi bon que toi pour savoir ou nous sommes et retenir les lieux par lesquels nous passons.

- Pas grave.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de passer la nuit ici, plutôt que de continuer à conduire.

- Ok.

Bon. Le retour de Bella, certes, mais le retour de la Bella morose. Je sens qu'elle souffre et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rend dingue de la voir comme ça. Surement mon côté protecteur. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'apaiser et lui changer les idées.

Que faire ? Comment l'occuper afin de la sortir de cet état quasi dépressif ? Un ciné peut être ?... Mouais, pas top de rester en silence pendant une à deux heures dans une salle noire quand on veut se changer les idées. Ou alors aller boire un verre en ville ? Peut-être que voir du monde lui fera du bien.

Arrêté à un feu, j'en suis encore à me creuser la tête pour trouver un moyen de divertir Bella quand mes yeux se posent sur une affichette.

- Bella ! Il y à une fête foraine en ville ! Ca te dit d'y aller ?

Ca serait parfait.

- Une fête foraine ?

- Oui ! Des manèges, de la musique, plein de cochonneries à manger ! Ca serait bien tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Allez, on va juste faire un petit tour.

- Edward, c'est pas que je ne sais pas si je veux y aller.

- Bah quoi alors ?

- C'est que je ne sais pas si ça serais bien d'y aller.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien… Je… Je ne suis jamais allée dans une fête foraine.

Elle rougit légèrement en me disant ça. Je la trouve vraiment mignonne.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui…

Et la voilà qui rougit de plus belle !

Je sens que faire rougir Bella va devenir mon passe temps favori.

- Dans ce cas, mademoiselle, je me vois dans le devoir de t'enlever et de t'obliger à aller à la fête foraine avec moi. Ah ! Et bien sur tu es également obligée de t'amuser.

Bella plante ses yeux dans les miens et un vrai sourire, timide certes, mais un sourire quand même illumine son visage et contamine enfin ses yeux.

Sorti de ma contemplation par les automobilistes derrière moi qui me klaxonnent pour que j'avance, je me concentre sur la route.

Mais je me sens bizarre. Je ne comprends pas ce sentiment qui contracte mon estomac et me serre la gorge.

Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, on avance petit à petit dans la vie et les pensées de d'Edward et Bella.

Dans le prochain chapitre la fête foraine bien sûr, et une petite dispute !

Melinette qui à hâte de lire vos commentaires !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer : **L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je tiens quand même à remercier les quelques personnes qui on prit la peine de me laisser leur avis.

**Apple : **Merci beaucoup, c'est sur que Bella et Edward ont encore du chemin à faire, mais ça viendra !

**Cassy-chou : **Edward est timide, et puis comme ils en sont conscients, ils se connaissent depuis peu ! Pas sur que tu seras toujours aussi contente à la fin du chapitre :-P

Sur ce, je vous laisse pour la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre 8**

**PDV Bella.**

Je sourie, sincèrement.

Alors qu'Edward avance une fois le feu passé au vert, je me rends compte que j'ai été d'une humeur horrible aujourd'hui. Enfermée dans mes pensées et tenaillée par mes démons, je n'ai même pas fait attention à Edward. Il à du se sentir bien seul avec pour seule compagnie une pauvre fille enfermée dans son mutisme ! Il va falloir que je me reprenne, je ne suis pas seule et ne peux donc pas me permettre de me comporter comme aujourd'hui. Encore une fois il va falloir que je prenne sur moi.

Mais bizarrement ça ne me semble plus aussi insurmontable. Je ne suis plus seule.

Edward à réussi à me redonner le sourire avec son idée de fête foraine. Je sais plus ou moins à quoi ça ressemble, bien que je n'y sois jamais allé, et je me surprends à être impatiente comme une gamine à l'idée de découvrir par moi-même ce monde.

C'est les traits et le cœur plus sereins que je regarde la route défiler autour de nous. Edward me jette de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil, comme inquiet, ou comme s'il se posait des questions. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il pense. Après la journée que l'on vient de passer, il doit surement s'attendre à une rechute de mon moral. Je le rassure donc d'un léger sourire, et il détourne immédiatement la tête, comme pris en flagrant délit.

Etrange.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Edward arrête la voiture sur le parking d'un hôtel.

- Je me suis dis que ça serais bien de réserver la chambre avant, comme ça c'est fait.

- Ok.

Bien que l'idée qu'il dépense son argent ainsi ne m'enchante pas, je me suis promis d'être un peu plus tolérante et d'abaisser un peu mes barrières.

Nous nous emparons de nos sacs et entrons dans le bâtiment.

Une jeune femme blonde nous accueil et son regard ne quitte pas Edward. On dirait qu'elle est sur le point de lui sauter dessus. Un peu de décence quand même ! Qui plus est Edward ne lui prête que le minimum d'attention et ne semble même pas se rendre compte qu'il risque fortement de finir comme casse-croute !

- Bonjour monsieur, bienvenu au Miropli. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Euhhhhh, une baguette de pain s'il vous plaît ? A ton avis, si on se présente à l'accueil de l'hôtel, c'est pour quoi ? En plus elle m'ignore complètement. Malpolie !

- Bonjour, nous souhaiterions réserver deux chambres simples pour une nuit.

- Oh, vous êtes de passage dans notre ville ? Et ou allez-vous ?

Je rêve, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se comporter comme elle !

- Oui, nous sommes seulement de passage, comme l'atteste le fait que nous ne prenons une chambre que pour une nuit. Et je ne pense pas que notre destination vous regarde.

Et toc ! Edward 1, Blondie 0. J'adore comme il l'a mouchée ! Elle à la bouche ouverte et ressemble de plus en plus à un poisson hors de l'eau. Je m'empêche de pouffer et prend enfin la parole.

- Une chambre double avec deux lits simples si vous avez. Si tu es d'accord Edward.

Je me tourne vers mon compagnon afin de jauger sa réaction, après tout, peut être que passer la nuit dans la même chambre que moi le dérange… Et bien que je préfère avoir une chambre pour moi seule, je ne veux pas qu'Edward dépense trop d'argent. Il en fait déjà assez comme ça.

- Bien sur, pas de soucis… Mais tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas Bella ?

- Pas du tout.

- D'accord.

J'inspire un grand coup. Ca ne parait rien mais c'est un pas de géant pour moi, et je suis plutôt contente de moi.

Nous nous retournons vers la réceptionniste pour la découvrir en train de me scruter avec un regard peu amical je dirais. Genre je suis un insecte sur son chemin… Je me force à la regarder dans les yeux et à ne pas baisser la tête.

- Avez-vous entendu la jeune fille ?

- Oui, chambre 7, voici les clés et le passe pour l'entrée, la porte est fermée à vingt et une heure mais il y à un veilleur de nuit. Comme il y à un mini bar dans la chambre la note se règle à votre départ.

- Très bien je vous remercie.

- Passez un agréable séjour monsieur.

Nous prenons les clés et nous dirigeons vers la chambre. Semblable à celle de la veille, elle est simple et propre. Une fois la porte fermée derrière nous Edward se tourne vers moi.

- Pardonne mon comportement hautain envers cette fille. Je ne suis pas comme ça habituellement, mais c'est juste que je n'ai pas aimé sa façon de te traiter.

- Pas de soucis. Et… Merci.

- Je t'en prie. J'ai envi d'une petite douche, ça ne t'embête pas si je prends quelques minutes avant que nous ne partions pour la fête ?

- Pas de soucis, prends ton temps.

- Merci.

Edward empoigne son sac et file s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'en profite pour investir un des deux lits et sort un nouveau livre. Twilight. D'habitude je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de livre, je préfère largement mes bon vieux classiques, quitte à les relire encore et encore ! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi la couverture du livre m'a attirée et je l'ai acheté sans réfléchir. Si jamais ça me plait je verrais peut être pour m'offrir les autres tommes, tout dépendra de mes finances.

Plongée dans ma lecture, j'entends l'eau couler puis Edward chantonner sous la douche et ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer en l'entendant.

Quinze minutes plus tard le voilà qui sort, tout propre et rasé de frais. Quelques gouttelettes subsistent dans ses cheveux mouillés, ce qui leur donne une couleur plus foncée. Bien que je ne sois pas du tout attirée par lui, force m'est d'admettre que c'est un beau garçon, un bel homme même. Et je comprends un peu cette pauvre réceptionniste. Un peu juste hein ? Il n'est pas courant de rencontrer quelqu'un de si beau.

Je décide de le charrier un peu afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Edward, je suis malheureusement au regret de te dire que tu ne feras pas carrière dans la chanson. Tu chante comme une casserole !

- Oh ! Ciel ! Pourquoi moi ? Moi qui basais mon avenir sur ma voix magnifique ! Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi briser ainsi mes rêves ?

- T'en fait pas un peu trop là ?

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

- Juste un tout petit peu alors.

- Je me disais aussi…

- Alors Mademoiselle, souhaitez-vous passer aussi par la case salle de bain ?

- Non, quand on rentrera. Maladroite comme je suis, je suis capable de tomber dans une flaque ou je ne sais quoi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rattraperais.

Bizarrement je le sais déjà… M'enfin, bref.

- Dans ce cas la si tu es prête, on y va ?

- C'est partit !

Nous sortons de la chambre et montons dans la voiture. Direction la fête foraine. Même en ne connaissant pas les rues de la ville, il nous fut aisé de nous rendre sur place, la grande roue surplombant les toits de la ville nous indiquant le chemin.

Une fois entrés dans l'espace réservé aux attractions, Edward se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Alors par quoi tu veux commencer ? Manger un bout ou faire un manège ? Moi je n'ai pas trop faim, mais c'est comme tu veux…

- Euh…

- A la limite on pourrait commencer par un tour d'autos tamponneuses. Tu sais, tu monte dans des autos qui glissent sur une piste, et le but du jeu est de percuter les autres autos !

- Merci Edward, tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis jamais allée à la fête foraine que je suis débile et inculte. Je sais ce que sont des autos tamponneuses.

- Oh… Désolé.

Mince… J'aurais du y aller avec plus de tact. Le voilà qui perd son sourire de gamin qu'il à depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la fête. Merde. Bon, sois plus sympa Bella, il souhaite juste te faire plaisir.

- Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me montre ce que c'est, je ne suis jamais montée dedans !

- Super !

Ouf !

Edward et moi nous rendons tranquillement jusqu'au manège. Je dévore des yeux tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi, y être en vrai ça n'est pas du tout pareil que de le voir à la télévision. Donc je profite.

Nous arrivons assez vite devant les autos tamponneuses et Edward va nous acheter une place. Nous montons ensemble dans la même auto et je laisse Edward diriger l'engin.

Le premier choc passé, je contracte tout mes muscles afin d'être un peu moins secouée. Edward, lui, s'amuse comme un petit fou ! Une fois le tour terminé, je m'empresse de sortir.

- Alors Bella ?

- Je n'aime pas du tout, être percutée comme ça dans tout les sens ce n'est pas top.

- Ok, alors trouvons quelque chose qui te plait !

Edward ne se démonte pas et me fais essayer diverses attractions. Dont la grande roue, que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Et je dois avouer que je m'amuse. Je prends plaisir à passer cette soirée en sa compagnie et ça fait du bien de lâcher un peu la pression.

Vers vingt heures nous mangeons un morceau, puis comme je baille, Edward me propose un dernier manège. Nous nous approchons d'un manège en bordure de la fête.

- Oh non, surement pas Edward.

- Allez, tu ne va pas me dire que tu as peur ?

Oh que si j'ai peur, devant nous se dresse un manège bien trop haut et qui va bien trop vite. Hors de question. Le simple fait d'entendre les gens hurler me tord le ventre.

- Va-y tout seul, tu ne me feras pas entrer dans cet engin.

- Allez Bella, il faut tout expérimenter non ?

- Non.

- T'es pas marrante.

- M'en fiche.

- Bon, de toute façon je sens que c'est perdu d'avance. Dans ce cas là je pense que nous pouvons y aller. Mais avant je me dois de faire une dernière chose et du coup, pas le droit de refuser.

- Quoi donc ?

- Te gagner un nounours aux pinces.

- Hein ?

Il parle de quoi là ?

- Ben je ne peux pas te laisser quitter cette fête foraine sans t'offrir un nounours.

- Tu es dingue Edward !

- Je sais.

Dingue mais incroyablement gentil. C'est fou comme ce garçon arrive à me changer les idées. Si ça pouvais être tout le temps comme ça !

Nous nous dirigeons vers une machine à pince ou est entassé une montagne d'ours rose.

Edward peine à en attraper un et je l'encourage un peu. Il est vraiment gentil avec moi alors autant en faire de même non ? Au bout de dix minutes et deux voir trois fois le prix de la peluche dépensé, Edward arrive enfin à en attraper un. Nous passerons sous silence le fait que le forain qui tiens le stand et venu repositionner plusieurs fois la peluche et étais à deux doigts de la faire tomber lui-même ! Mais c'est l'intention qui compte non ?

- Tiens Bella, pour toi !

- Merci beaucoup Edward, tu es trop fort !

- Tu rigole ? Je suis super nul !

- Mais non !

Nous nous sourions, puis reprenons la route de l'hôtel.

Une fois arrivés, je vais prendre ma douche. Comme la veille, je retrouve Edward déjà endormi et m'empresse de regagner mon lit. Une fois la lumière éteinte je repense à cette formidable soirée que nous avons passée. Edward est quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement gentil. Finalement je pense que je beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontré.

Je me sens sereine. Je me sens à l'aise. Ca fait du bien.

**PDV Edward.**

Voilà une semaine que j'étais partit de la maison. Voilà une semaine que ma famille doit être morte d'inquiétude. Et plus les jours passent plus je pense à eux… Ils me manquent tellement ! Je leur fait du mal. Maman doit être folle d'inquiétude. Bordel, faut que j'arrête de penser à eux ou je vais me mettre à pleurer comme un môme !

Je jette un coup d'œil à Bella, elle fait une petite sieste, la tête posée contre la vitre. Au moins, elle arrive à s'évader…pour un temps. Elle n'a pas refait de cauchemars, j'en suis heureux. Il me semble qu'elle me fait enfin de plus en plus confiance. Du coup, on apprend un peu plus à se connaître chaque jour. Nous avons pris une petite routine, nous dormons dans un hôtel, sauf jeudi, nous avons subi une telle averse qu'il était impossible de continuer, du coup on à campé dans la voiture.

Bella n'a pas fermé le store qui sépare en deux sa voiture.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a fait plaisir.

La journée se passe toujours de la même façon, petit déjeuner, Bella conduit durant la matinée, déjeuner, je conduit l'après-midi, diner, dodo. Une vraie p'tite routine ! Mais c'est long, la route, les kilomètres, et mes pensées qui ne cessent de se tourner vers ma famille… Heureusement que je ne suis pas seul. Bella est de bonne compagnie, j'apprends à la connaître, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais aussi quelqu'un de très torturée. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a conduite à fuguer, mais ça à du vraiment la toucher. Parfois elle me fait penser à une biche apeurée. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle semble se détendre de jours en jours, et je découvre une chouette fille. Elle est d'humeur égale, pas méfiante et sur la réserve comme Rosalie, ni complètement extravagante comme Alice mais…

Alice.

Comme elle me manque ! Ma petite fée…

Retour à la case départ, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Bordel, je ne vais jamais tenir ! Mais il le faut… C'est pour les protéger, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il leurs arrive un malheur.

- Edward ?

Ah la belle au bois dormant est réveillée.

- Bien dormi ?

- Edward, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Hein ?

- Quoi ? Oui, pourquoi ?

- Il fait nuit, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée plus tôt ? Et… Je… Ca fait environs cinq minutes que je suis réveillée, et tu avais l'air tellement mal !

Merde ! Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte, tellement perdu dans mes pensées, que j'avais continué à rouler après être entré en ville, après le coucher du soleil. Quant au fait que j'avais l'air mal… Pas dur d'en deviner la cause, ça me ronge. Ca m'embête juste que Bella m'ai vu comme ça.

Je me gare le long d'un trottoir, la pluie commence à tomber. Génial.

- Edward ?

- Désolé, je… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je vais nous trouver un hôtel.

- Edward. Tu es sur que ça va ?

Pas du tout. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Elle me regarde, inquiète, ses yeux ne quittant pas mon visage.

Peut-être...

Peut-être que je pourrais lui faire confiance ? Lui confier ce qui me tracasse, du moins en partie.

Mais je ne veux pas l'accabler avec mes soucis.

- Edward, tu m'inquiète.

Je détourne le regard et croise mon visage défait dans le miroir. Dur.

- Je… C'est pas la top forme en fait, mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu avais l'air en conflit avec toi-même et… Je veux dire, si tu as besoin de parler je suis là. Je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois tu sais.

Ok, cette fille est télépathe ce n'est pas possible.

- Ma famille me manque. Je m'inquiète pour eux.

Voilà, la bombe est lancée.

- Ta famille ?

- Oui, mon père et ma mère, ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude. Je n'imagine même pas l'état dans lequel maman doit être. Et mon frère et ma sœur aussi. Ils… Je m'en veux de les faire souffrir par mon départ, et ça me bouffe.

Moi qui ne voulais pas l'embêter avec mes problèmes, voilà que je lui raconte ma vie !

Comme Bella ne me parle toujours pas, je me décide de la regarder.

Elle est droite comme un I, les yeux fixés sur la route en face d'elle, le regard dur.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle à ?

- Bella ?

Pas de réponse.

- Bella ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? Sérieusement Edward, tu viens bien de me dire qu'en partant tu laisse derrière toi ta famille qui t'aime et s'inquiète pour toi ?

- Euh… Oui.

- T'es qu'un pauvre type.

Quoi ? Elle me fait quoi là ?

- Pardon ?

- T'as très bien compris, t'es qu'un pauvre type, un gamin gâté pourri qui à rien compris à la vie !

- Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton Bella, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Va te faire voir ! Je me permets ce que je veux !

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive Bella. Je ne te reconnais pas.

- On se connaît à peine. Et là, j'ai vraiment plus envi de te connaître. Ni de faire route avec toi.

Ouah, la claque. Non seulement elle m'insulte, mais en plus elle me vire. Ok, super. Vu comment elle se comporte, moi non plus je n'ai plus envi de la connaître.

- Ok, je me casse.

Sans qu'elle ne réagisse, je sort de la voiture et vais chercher mon sac dans le coffre.

- Adieu Bella.

Même pas de réponse.

Je ferme le coffre et part dans le sens opposé à la voiture. Alors que je tourne au coin de la rue, Bella n'a toujours pas démarré. Je tente de l'effacer de mes pensées.

Il va falloir que je me trouve un hôtel pour la nuit, et demain de nouveau le stop.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Ouah, j'ai les doigts qui chauffent ! Je crois bien que c'est le plus long chapitre.

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé cette dispute (petit clin d'œil à Cassy-chou qui avait hâte de lire cette dispute !)

Pour ma part je ne suis pas très satisfaite du passage fête foraine, mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire mieux, désolé si c'est aussi votre sentiment.

Et comme toujours, j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions !


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer : **L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Nous voilà partis pour un nouveau chapitre.

Merci aux quelques personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot.

**Apple : **Merci de ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Je ne promets pas d'écrire des chapitres aussi longs que le précédent, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux -)

Bonne lecture !

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre 9**

_**PDV Edward**_

La pluie continue de tomber, il fait noir. Je nous ai garé dans une zone où il n'y à que des entrepôts et j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir marcher un petit peu avant de trouver un hôtel.

Malgré ce que j'ai pu penser en partant, suite à notre dispute, je n'en veux pas à Bella. Elle doit avoir ses raisons de réagir de la sorte. Elle ne connaît pas les raisons pour lesquelles je suis partit de chez moi. Je n'ai pas tenté de lui expliquer non plus. Et puis elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait plus être en ma compagnie. Je suis un peu inquiet de la façon dont elle va passer la nuit, comment elle va s'en sortir par la suite. Mais bon, elle se débrouillait très bien sans moi avant que nous nous rencontrions. Plus chichement c'est tout. C'est pourquoi l'argent que je lui ai laissé devrait l'aider. J'espère qu'elle pensera à fouiller dans sa boite à gant.

Je sais bien qu'il est complètement idiot de laisser une telle somme d'argent à une quasi inconnue, mais je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé en partant. J'avais séparé mon argent en deux, une partie dans mon sac, une partie dans la voiture. Par mesure de précaution. Bella en aura besoin alors je lui laisse de bon cœur. Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment une inconnue. J'ai appris à l'apprécier durant ces jours passés ensembles et je sens qu'elle va me manquer.

Mais bon, c'est comme ça. Je n'ai pas de rancœur. Je ne lui en veux pas, elle doit avoir ses raisons. Nos chemins se sont séparés, et je dois continuer.

Il va falloir que je continu le stop, peut être devrais-je me débrouiller pour prendre le bus ou le train. Je vais plus facilement me faire remarquer maintenant que je suis seul et à pieds. Et c'est ce que je dois éviter. Il ne faut pas que l'on me retrouve.

Même si c'est ce que je souhaite plus que tout au monde… Retrouver ma famille et mes proches. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant.

Je devrais quand même me débrouiller pour avoir de leurs nouvelles, pour savoir si tout va bien. S'il à tenu promesse. Si tout ce que je suis en train de faire n'aura pas été vain. Je ne sais pas comment je me débrouillerais pour savoir comment ça va à la maison. Peut être que j'appellerais Jasper, peut être que je lui expliquerais. Peut être que je pourrais aussi revenir à la maison, s'il est vraiment partit…

Peut être… Ou peut être pas. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir été pris pour un idiot avec toute cette histoire. Et si Démétri m'avais menti ? S'il n'y avait pas d'autre ? S'il était plus impliqué que je ce qu'il m'a dit ?... Et si en fuyant comme il me l'avait demandé j'avais laissé le danger auprès de mes proches et des autres habitants de Forks au lieu de faire en sorte qu'il s'éloigne ?

Tellement de « si » et de « peut être » ! Je ne sais plus à quoi me fier.

Il va falloir que je me débrouille pour savoir si les choses ont bougé à Forks. Et si Démétri m'a mentit alors je rentrerais et prendrais les choses en mains. Quel que soit son nom de famille il paiera.

Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression que j'ai pris la mauvaise décision, que je n'aurais pas du partir…

Tout à mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais approché d'un groupe de personnes. Les examinant plus précisément, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de six hommes, jeunes, environs vingt ans. Et complètement saouls.

- Hey ! Salut mon pote, t'es qui toi ?

Mince, moi qui espérais passer inaperçu. Faites qu'ils ne cherchent pas l'embrouille, j'ai pas besoin de ça en plus. Le plus grand d'entre eux, celui qui m'a parlé me coupe la route et se place devant moi, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux et je me courbe soudainement en deux quand je reçois un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Et merde.

_**PDV Bella**_

Edward vient de claquer la portière. Mes jointures sont blanches tellement je serre les poings de colère. Il faut que je me calme. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, à temps pour voir Edward tourner au coin de la première rue. Je souffle un coup puis passe cinq bonnes minutes à réguler ma respiration afin de me calmer. Je ne m'étais jamais énervée de la sorte.

Je sens que ma réaction est complètement disproportionnée. Pourtant je ne peux empêcher mon sang de bouillir quand je pense qu'il s'en est allé de chez lui, alors qu'il à une famille aimante autour de lui. S'il savait comme j'aimerais être à sa place !

Partir comme ça, sans raisons, pour je ne sais quel caprice….

…

…

Sans raisons ? Une minute, est-ce qu'il m'a vraiment dit qu'il était partit sans bonne raisons ? M'a-t-il simplement parlé de la raison pour laquelle il était partit ?

Non.

Il m'avais juste dit que sa famille lui manquait.

Et moi j'ai sauté sur mes propres conclusions.

Je baisse la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le tableau de bord, écrasée par ma bêtise, un peu honteuse. Edward s'était confié à moi et moi je l'avais traité comme un moins que rien. Injustement !

Idiote, idiote, idiote !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à réagir comme ça ?!

Je me redresse vivement et regarde dans le rétroviseur. Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas revenu, après la façon dont je l'ai traité. Il faut que je m'excuse, s'il ne souhaite plus faire route avec moi je l'aurais bien mérité, mais il faut au moins que je lui présente mes excuses.

Forte de cette détermination, je passe du coté conducteur puis allume le moteur. Ignorant la ligne blanche continue, je fais demi tour au milieu de la route et m'engage dans la rue où Edward à disparu. La pluie redouble d'intensité et je n'y vois pas à vingt mètres. Au bout d'un court moment je ralentis car je distingue plusieurs silhouettes au loin. Plissant les yeux, je constate que deux personnes sont à terre alors que quatre d'entre elles rouent de coup quelqu'un qui se trouve au sol.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines alors qu'une certitude s'insinue en moi.

C'est Edward qui est en train de se faire passer à tabac.

Sans réfléchir, j'attrape le seul objet que j'ai volé en partant de chez moi. J'ouvre ma fenêtre puis le place sur le toit de la voiture avant de l'allumer. J'enclenche mes pleins phares et fonce sur le groupe en klaxonnant.

En voyant la lumière bleu et blanche qui éclaire la rue, les quatre hommes debout relèvent la tête, se précipitent vers les deux au sol puis fuient en courant aussi vite qu'ils peuvent.

Ils ont déjà disparurent au coin de la rue quand j'arrive à proximité d'Edward, car c'est bien lui qui peine à se relever.

Je sorts de la voiture sans prendre la peine d'éteindre le gyrophare et me précipite vers lui.

- Edward !

Il relève la tête vers moi, ahuri.

- Bella ? C'est bien toi ?

- Edward tu n'a rien ?

- C'est pas la grande forme, mais je pense être entier. Mais comment as-tu eu ce machin ?

Il à du sang sur le visage et je manque de m'évanouir alors que je l'aide à monter dans la voiture. Alors que je fais le tour de la voiture, j'éteins le gyrophare puis le range sous mon siège. J'inspire un grand coup avant de remonter derrière le volant. L'odeur et la vue du sang et moi ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage.

- Je vais essayer de trouver un hôpital. Il faut te soigner.

- Non Bella ! Pas d'hôpital. Je vais bien.

Tout en essayant de me convaincre, il se tourne vers moi. Le geste lui arrache une grimace de douleur.

- Oui, la pleine forme à ce que je vois !

- Normal que j'ai quelques petites douleurs après m'être fait passer à tabac. A ce propos je suis un peu blessé dans ma fierté que tu m'ai vu dans cet état…

Je ne réponds même pas. Il à du sang sur le visage. A ce que je vois, le dit sang provient de son arcade ouverte. Il à une lèvre ouverte et la pommette droite enflée. Et je ne parle que des blessures visibles sur son visage ! Et lui me parle de sa fierté ! C'est sûr, ce garçon est complètement fou.

_**PDV Edward.**_

J'ai bien plus mal que ce que je veux bien faire croire à Bella. Mais je préfère ne pas lui dire. Je ne souhaite pas aller à l'hôpital. Je suis surement recherché et c'est un des endroits où je risque de me faire repérer.

Je n'en reviens pas de la façon dont Bella m'a sauvé. Car oui, elle m'a sauvé. Si elle n'était pas arrivée, ils auraient pu finir par me tuer. Ou pas loin en tout cas, j'en suis sûr. Et elle est arrivée, avec ce gyrophare sortit de nulle part et les à fait fuir. Incroyable ! Et puis, bizarrement, je dois avouer que je suis content de la retrouver auprès de moi.

- Bon, d'accord, pas d'hôpital. Mais je te trouve un hôtel, et je vérifie que tu va bien avant de te laisser.

Ah. Apparemment elle n'est pas revenue sur sa décision. Elle n'a pas essayé de me rejoindre. Bon.

- Sérieusement Edward, comment fais-tu ? Je te laisse seul même pas un quart d'heure et regarde dans quelle situation je te retrouve !

- Je n'y peux rien. Je ne leur ai rien demandé, c'est eux qui cherchaient la bagarre. J'ai réussi à en mettre deux à terre avant qu'ils ne s'y mettent à quatre contre moi.

Ouais, et comme je lui ai dit je suis pas mal vexé qu'elle m'ait retrouvé dans cet état. Ma fierté d'homme viril en prend un coup. Emmet se foutrais bien de moi pour le coup.

- Et toi tu arrives en super héroïne et tu me sauve ! A ce propos, merci Bella, merci beaucoup.

- Pas de quoi.

- Si. Mais dis moi, où à tu dégoté ce gyrophare ? Il était vendu avec ta gadgetomobile ?

Elle rigole à ma réplique et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ce son vraiment beau.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai pris en partant, je me suis dit que ça pourrais servir. Apparemment j'ai bien fait.

Elle ne répond pas vraiment à ma question. Mais je n'insiste pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard Bella se gare devant un hôtel puis nous sortons de la voiture. A chaque mouvement, la douleur est intense. Bella s'en aperçoit et prend mon sac et une petite mallette avant de venir me soutenir afin d'avancer vers la réception.

Je me sens minable pour le coup.

Elle me laisse dans l'entrée avec mes bagages, surement afin que le réceptionniste ne voit pas dans quel état je suis. Je ne me suis pas vu mais j'imagine que ça n'est pas folichon, la façon dont mon visage me brule en est la preuve.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Bella me rejoint puis me soutiens jusqu'à une chambre au premier étage. La chambre est simple, un grand lit deux places, une salle de bain. Typique quoi.

- Euh… Edward. Je vais te demander d'enlever ta chemise et de t'assoir sur le lit.

Je me tourne vers Bella pour la trouver le visage baissé, les joues en feu.

- Ca va aller Bella, je vais m'en remettre ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai rien de grave, juste quelques ecchymoses.

- Je préfèrerais m'en assurer si ça ne te dérange pas.

Je ne lui dis pas que mon père est médecin, que cela me passionne et que donc je saurais surement évaluer la gravité de mes blessures. Afin de lui faire plaisir j'enlève docilement ma chemise et m'assoie sur le bord du lit. Les joues de Bella rougissent de plus belle. Malgré la douleur à ma pommette, un sourire m'échappe. Bella est vraiment adorable quand elle est gênée.

Je suis étonné quand je sens qu'elle palpe avec habileté mon crane, puis mes bras et mes cotes. Elle semble avoir l'habitude.

- Ta tête n'a rien, ce qui est bien. Je pense que tu as une côte fêlée. Je ne peux rien faire pour ça. Ton arcade est ouverte, je vais nettoyer tes blessures au visage et mettre des strips sur ta blessure à l'arcade. Je ne pense pas que des points soient nécessaires. Ta côte semble être la douleur la plus forte, tu ne semblais pas avoir de douleurs aux jambes ?

- Non.

- Très bien. Alors occupons nous de ce visage. Ta pommette devrait désenfler d'ici un ou deux jours.

- Je suis impressionné Bella. Tu semble vraiment t'y connaître. Et, apparemment, tu as une trousse de premiers secours assez bien fournie.

- Oh… Et bien… Je suis assez maladroite, je me fais souvent mal. Du coup j'ai l'habitude de détecter et soigner les petites blessures.

Je suis certain que ça n'est pas toute la vérité. En tout cas pas au point de détecter au toucher une côte cassée d'une côte fêlée.

Bella s'occupe de mon visage, elle désinfecte les plaies et lave le sang avant de soigner ma pommette. Ses gestes sont sûres et elle ne me fait presque pas mal.

Tout du long, elle fronce le nez et semble respirer le moins possible. La vue du sang semble la déranger.

- Voilà. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus.

- C'est déjà beaucoup, merci beaucoup Bella.

- C'est normal, je te le dois bien. C'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation.

- Non Bella, pas du tout.

- Si. Et… Je voulais te demander pardon Edward. Pour la façon dont je me suis comportée avec toi. J'ai réagi excessivement et je n'aurais pas du. Je t'ai jugé hâtivement alors que je n'en avais pas le droit. Je… Je n'ai jamais eu de famille tu sais. La seule personne à peu près aimante que j'ai eu dans mon entourage est mon grand père, et il est mort l'année de mes dix ans. Et encore, c'étais un vieil homme bougon. Donc savoir que tu es partit alors que tu as une famille aimante… Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis désolée.

Je ne sais que répondre. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle me demande de l'excuser. Encore moins qu'elle me livre une partie de sa vie.

Elle n'a donc connu que son grand père. Fuis-elle une famille d'accueil ou un orphelinat ? Quoi qu'il en soit, voir la tristesse peinte sur ses trais m'est presque insupportable. Je réagis de manière vraiment étrange en présence de cette fille.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella. C'est autant ma faute que la tienne, j'aurais du t'expliquer au lieu de ne rien dire et partir.

- Edward, n'essaye pas de rejeter la faute sur toi !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je te donne simplement mon point de vue. Si je suis partit de chez moi…

- Non Edward, tu n'es pas obligé de m'expliquer. Tu ne me dois rien.

- Mais je souhaite t'expliquer Bella. J'aime ma famille, et ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête mais pour les protéger que je suis partit de chez moi. Et savoir que je les blesse me fais bien plus mal que les coups que j'ai reçu ce soir.

- Edward…

Je ne souhaite pas m'attarder sur ce sujet. Pas aujourd'hui. J'aimerais me confier à Bella mais pas aujourd'hui. Je suis trop fatigué et j'ai trop mal. Je ne saurais pas ordonner mes pensées pour lui expliquer les choses comme il faut.

- N'en parlons plus. Du moins pour aujourd'hui. C'est oublié d'accord ?

Elle lève la tête vers moi et mon cœur se serre à la vue de ses yeux larmoyants.

- D'accord. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Edward.

- Bah ! Tu parles !

- Dans ce cas là… Tu veux bien que nous fassions toujours route ensemble ? Il faut dire que maintenant j'ai peur de te laisser seul, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Elle essaye de faire de l'humour, afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Cette fille est top.

- Bien sûr voyons ! Je ne saurais me passer de tes talents d'infirmière.

Elle sourie et semble enfin se détendre. Je m'excuse auprès d'elle pour me rendre dans la salle de bains. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir me confirme que je suis bien arrangé. Mais j'ai évité le pire. Je me nettoie sommairement puis me change pour dormir. Je suis épuisé et j'ai mal partout.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je constate que Bella s'est endormi sur le lit. Comment fait-elle pour sombrer aussi vite ?

Je la regarde un instant, ébloui par sa beauté naturelle. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle avait un visage si harmonieux.

Je me ressaisi et bouge enfin, si Bella m'avait surpris à l'observer ainsi, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle aurait apprécié.

J'attrape une couverture dans le placard près du lit et m'allonge par terre. Une côte fêlée et une nuit sur un sol dur. Je sens que je vais bien dormir !

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, à retranscrire ce que Bella et Edward pensent et ressentent. J'espère que ça vous aura plût en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
